Stitches
by Herondale-potter-jackson
Summary: It's a story about Sizzy. Starts off by the famous song Stitches, by Shawn Mendes. It's the challenges that the Sizzy couple have to overcome. They've both got enemies, caused great amount of blood shed, and are shadowhunters. Life isn't easy. Betrayal, anger, jealousy... Shapes their life. One thing has to be remembered. What starts at Pandemonium, ends at pandemonium.


**Stitches.**

 **Hey! This is going to be a Sizzy. I don't know. I think it's safe to say that all ships will be there. Set after CoHF…. So…..**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or the books. Just the story. Hence, called fanfic.**

Simon sat on his bed. He'd just come into his room. He looked around his room. The room was converted to Star War. So what he was a shadowhunter? He could make it decorate it as he wanted. Clary was allowed to put paintings, and don't even talk about Izzy. It _was_ after all because of them that he'd become one. First a vampire, where he only drank blood and vomited any food he tried to eat, then upgraded to a Daylighter, where all vampires tried to kill him because he could walk in the daylight, then with the Mark of Cain, where vampires tried to get hold of him, then finally a Shadowhunter! But then, he lost his memory. Also, his mom kicked him out of the house, thinking he was a monster (which he was). She'd seen the bottles of blood in the fridge. The only thing he had was his sister, Clary, her sarcastic ass of a boyfriend, Alec, Magnus, and Izzy.

 _Isabelle_. He'd just finished training and was to go on a date with her in half an hour. They were going to go to pandemonium, and then to Takis. He quickly changed into a black tight-ish t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The training had done wonders for his lanky self. He was no more the thin, bony and goofy guy. He also didn't have specs. He looked _hot_ , and he knew it. _By the Angel! I sound like Jace!_

Quickly moving out of his room, he ran into Clary.

"Where yall going? Pandemonium?" she asked.

"Yeah.

"Yeah. Just thought we'll go for a date. Dancing, and then late night coffee." He replied.

She smirked. A knowing, careless smirk. My god! What has Jace taught her? Damn though, he was dead. It was a look he knew quite well. He'd learned it the hard way. Once, he had a few friends over. Back when he was a mundane. They started playing truth and dare. Also, he'd bugged Clary a lot before that, by pulling her hair and knotting it, and she was seeking revenge. She knew that he was in love with someone, just not who. So she'd asked. Truth, who do you love, and dare, pole dance on one of his friends. He couldn't tell that he loved her, so he did the dare. Unfortunately, all his friends were males…. And after that I think you can imagine. While dancing, he felt _things_ poking him in the waist. Oh my god. He was red faced.

And the best part? She knew exactly what he was thinking about right now.

"Hey Simon… Thinking about pole-dancing?" she purred. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Er… Goodbye!" and he walked off.

He got to the lift just in time to see Isabelle arrive. He sucked in a breath. She looked beautiful. Breathtaking. Actually that's an understatement. Amazing, sexy, hot. It pleased his senses, and mind aesthetically **(A/N got that from Google! Synonyms of beautiful.)** _What the hell are you thinking? Wanna be Shakespeare or something?_ She wore a tight shiny dress that came to her knees (thank god). It had a black and dark brown cheetah design. Her hair was let loose, unbelieving straight. She'd tried to use minimal makeup. Just eyeliner, and faint blush. Sometimes she used to think that Simon only loved her for her looks. She wanted him to know the _real_ her.

I was startled when I saw fingers snapping in front of me, jerking back.

He was startled when he saw fingers snapping in front of him, jerking back.

"Woah! It's only me! You've been staring at me for the past minute. And you didn't even reply to me. Also you didn't see me coming towards you. Are you tired? We'll go another time," she sounded disappointed, "it's ok. You're still not used to the excessive trai-" he cut her off by a kiss.

"No! We're going. I'm not tired. Just looking at your beautiful self. Now. Since I was busy staring and didn't say anything, Hey!" he said. She giggled. He loved making her laugh.

"Enough. Let's go. C'mon." he said.

 **After a while**

Simon was holding Izzy. She was drunk. Almost passed out on the floor. Guess no Takis. She was trying to drag him into one of the booths, but Simon didn't want to do anything when she was drunk. That felt like as if he was taking advantage of her.

The music was pounding in his head. It felt really loud. He himself had had a drink. He generally held his liquor well, but something was wrong. There must've been something added to it. He let it go, focusing on keeping Izzy's head away from the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Iz-" He was stopped by a kiss. His eyes were already closed, so he wrapped his around her waist. She wound his hands in his hair, and he groaned. He licked her lip, asking for entry, which she gave. The moment his tongue entered her mouth, he tasted something very sour. It was disgusting. He thought it was Iz's cooking. _But she didn't taste like that before!_ His eyes snapped open. First he saw frizzy brown hair. _Frizzy!?_ Izzy had straight hair! He quickly pushed her away.

His heart stopped. It was Anna. From school. And Izzy was standing next to him. Her hands on her hips. She gave a death glare, suddenly looking sober. _He kissed Anna! By the Angel! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO!?_ Without a look, she slapped him and started walking towards the exit. He thought he saw tears.

 _What had he done?_ He started moving towards her when…

 **Hi guys. So this is a new story of mine. Clary might also experiment…. (If you get what I'm trying to say). PM me if you have any ideas you want me to put in. Bye!**


End file.
